What If She Stayed
by RedRaiderHottie
Summary: This is a companion piece to my story Time To Face The Music. It's a JORDANANGELA pairing, so if you DON'T like, DON'T read. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own My So Called Life or any of its characters.

Author's Note: This is a 'what if' story to contradict my fanfic "Time to face the Music". It is not necessary to read the other first, but if you haven't read it yet, please do. This is an Angela and Jordan pairing, so if you don't like, don't read. The majority of this chapter comes from my last story, but there is a slight change. This chapter is basically background info before I actually start writing.

* * *

Chapter 1

Angela and Jordan are in Jordan's room studying. Angela was a junior now, and Jordan, thanks to the help of Brian and summer school, was now a senior. After a half hour of some honest studying (Yeah right), Angela moved to Jordan's side of the bed, kissing him on the chin as she snuggled into the warmth of his arms.

7 months they had been back together, and not once had Jordan ever again pressured sex. Sure they had their occasional heated make out sessions, but it never went any further. It was as if Jordan had given up on the idea of just doing it, and actually was enjoying being in a relationship.

"You're beautiful," Jordan said as he stroked Angela's cheek.

"That it hurts to look at me?" she added with a laugh.

"Sometimes it does," he said in all seriousness, leaning in and engaging Angela in a passionate kiss.

"I think I'm ready…no…I know I'm ready to be with you" Angela said in a husky whisper. Jordan seemed to hesitate at first, but it wasn't long before…

_**About 2 months later, sometime in January…**_

"I think I might be pregnant…"

"WHAT?" Rayanne and Rickie screamed in unison.

"Shhh…not so loud" Angela said, checking the restroom a second time to make sure there was no one to overhear their conversation.

"Wait a second…it isn't possible…" Rayanne giggled. "Unless…you and Jordan…?"

"Yes, Rayanne, we did it." Angela confirmed as a dreamy smile crossed her face.

"And you didn't tell us?" Rayanne frowned.

"That's not the point." Angela sighed.

"Of course it isn't. The point is that we need to go to the corner store."

**Hour later in girl's restroom…**

"What does it say? What does it say?" Rayanne squealed as she jumped up and down.

"It says that I'm pregnant." Angela eyes filled with tears as she ran out the door, ignoring Rayanne and Rickie, who were calling after her.

_**At Chase house…**_

Angela lay on her bed crying. She had been doing this for an hour; ever since she found out she was pregnant and decided to skip the rest of school.

"What am I going to do?" Angela mumbled to herself as she sat up and wrapped her arms about her knees. "My parents are going to kill me…oh my god…they'll disown me and throw me out on the street…and what about Jordan…don't want to ruin his reputation…he'll never talk to me again…I can't stay here…that's it…I'll leave…yes…I'll run away." Angela rambled on and on before jumping up and digging through her closet. Finally finding her suitcase, she started to pack clothes and other essentials. Moments later Rayanne and Rickie barged into her room.

"Angela, what are you doing?" Rickie exclaimed in shock as he stared at the piles of clothes.

"I'm leaving…running away…I just can't stay here and have…a…baby…" Angela stuttered as she broke down into sobs.

"Oh, Angelika, it's going to be okay" Rayanne said as she pulled her into a hug.

"No its not…I had sex…I got pregnant…now my parents are going to kill me…and Jordan will hate me forever." she said crying harder.

"Well…if you must leave then we're going with you." Rayanne stated with a smile.

"Really?" Angela asked, her tears starting to subside.

"Of course…we're not letting you go alone…and plus you are definitely going to need help with this baby." Rickie chimed in causing Angela to laugh. At that moment, Angela's bedroom door swung open.

"Mom? What…what are you doing here?" Angela choked out.

"I could be asking you the same thing. Shouldn't you be at school? And what is all this…do you plan on going somewhere sometime soon?"

* * *

Author's note: Okay…so this is just the beginning…please review…they are very helpful…I hope to get chapter 2 up as soon as possible. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own MSCL or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Thank you so much to _Ciara Lewis_ and _inTHEgrid is where i live _for reviewing. To _Sydney_: I'm sorry that my story seemed rushed but that's because they were flashbacks from my last story, and that chapter was just suppose to be background info about Angela being pregnant and her thinking about running away. From now on the story won't be as rushed.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Rickie…Rayanne…go back to school." Patty hissed; her anger clearly evident in her voice. They gave Angela a small hug and then quickly shuffled out the door.

"Mom…I…I can explain…" Angela stuttered, unable to look into her mother's fuming eyes.

"Well…go ahead…explain…explain why you're skipping school…explain why you're pack…"

"I'M HOME!" Graham shouted from downstairs, interrupting Patty's rambling.

"Graham…get up here…I'm in Angela's room…" she shouted back.

"What is it?" he asked jogging up the stairs.

"Well it appears that your daughter is planning on running away."

"She's what? Why?"

"I don't know. She has yet to tell me." Patty glanced at Angela, who continued to stare at the floor. "Talk," she said in a condescending tone.

"Well, it's kind of a long story…" Angela mumbled.

"Then give us the short version," Patty retorted.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered quietly.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Patty and Graham shouted in unison.

_**At school…**_

"Why, exactly, did we come back to school?" Rayanne complained as they walked into the girl's restroom just as the last bell rung.

"I don't know," Rickie said as he walked to the mirror and started to reapply black eyeliner. "but did you see Patty…boy was she mad…I hope Angela will be okay."

"She'll be fine…as long as she doesn't tell Patty-cakes about you-know-what."

"Tell Patty what?" Sharon asked, coming out of one of the stalls.

"Not telling," Rayanne said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, come on guys…you can tell me." Sharon went to the mirror and started to apply pink lipstick.

Rickie glared at her through the mirror and laughed quietly. "If we tell you, Sharon, then by this time tomorrow the whole school would know. You are the queen of gossip."

"No I'm not," Sharon whined.

"Yes you are!" they said, laughing as they went out the door.

"Rickie…Rayanne…" The two froze at the sound of their names and slowly turned around.

"Oh…Jordan…hey," Rickie replied nervously.

"What's up, Catalano?"

"Um…have yall like seen Angela…we were suppose to meet for lunch and she never showed."

"She went home…she's a little under the weather since you knoc…"

"RAYANNE!"

"What…I mean she's sick…we got to go…" they quickly walked away, leaving Jordan to stare after them.

"Hey Jordan," Sharon said coming out of the restroom.

"Oh…Sharon…um…do you know what's wrong with Angela?"

"No…"

"Oh ok…well…see ya later." he said heading out the door and to his car.

_**At Chase house…**_

Patty and Graham stood there in complete shock. Without saying a word to Angela, they slowly made their way to their own room.

"Did she say what I think she said?" Patty mumbled.

"I think so…but…how could this be…what are we going to do?"

"I don't know…I didn't even know her and Jordan were so serious…I don't even know my own daughter anymore…" Patty sat on her bed and cried quietly. Graham wrapped his arms around her shoulders and tried to comfort her. "We need to talk to her."

"But what will we say?"

"I guess we'll figure it out when the time comes."

_**Angela's room…**_

Angela's point of view

So they know now. They seemed shocked more than angry but that still doesn't mean that they won't come back and ground me for life. It's weird though because now that they know…I feel so much better. Like I got a weight lifted of my shoulders. Now to the next dilemma…do I tell Jordan? I think I'll just wait until…

There's a knock at Angela's door and Patty and Graham enter quietly.

"Angela, we're a little shocked by all this and we were wondering when this all started." Patty said as she joined Angela on the bed. Graham sort of just hovered at the doorway.

"If you're talking about me and Jordan…it happened only once…and no he didn't force me…I wanted to do it." Angela gave her mother a pleading look, hoping she wasn't too mad.

"I understand…I'm disappointed that you didn't use protection…but I want to help you in whatever you decide. There's no need for you to run away, just talk to us. Have you told Jordan yet?"

"No, and I don't want to…at least not yet."

"If that's what you think is best…but he does deserve to know."

"I know…I just need some time before I do so."

"Okay…so…have you decided on what you are going to do?"

"No…I…I'm…just so confused…" Angela's eyes welled with tears as she fell into Patty's awaiting arms. "I…I think…I think I want to keep it." Angela mumbled into her mother's shirt.

"Are you sure, honey? I mean you're still in high school and…" Patty was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Graham said as he headed down the stairs and towards the door. "Oh…Jordan…hi…what are you doing here?"

"Um…I um…heard that Angela was like sick and I um…just wanted to check on her."

"Oh…well she's asleep right now…but I'll tell her you stopped by…bye."

"Bye," Jordan said to the door as it shut in his face.

"That was Jordan," Graham said as he walked back into Angela's room.

"Oh really, what did he want?" Patty asked out of curiosity.

"He heard that Angela 'was sick' and wanted to check on her. But I told him you were asleep…I figured you didn't want to talk to him at the moment because of you know."

"Thanks a lot, dad," Angela said, still wrapped in her mother's arms.

"Well I think you should rest after all that crying you've been doing…and tomorrow I'm taking you to the doctors." Patty gave Angela a kiss on the forehead as she left the room with Graham. "Oh and remember Angela…we love you and always will."

"Thanks mom, I love you too."

_**Next morning…**_

Angela woke up with the sudden urge that she was going to be sick. She ran to the bathroom, passing Danielle along the way.

"Mom…Angela's puking in the bathroom."

"Danielle, what are you talk…oh Angela, honey…" Patty kneeled next to her and pulled back her hair.

"Mom…can I just like not go to school today?" Angela asked when the nausea passed.

"Of course, sweetie…why don't you take a shower and get dressed…your appointment is at 9."

_**At school, girl's restroom…**_

Rayanne and Rickie are at the mirror putting on their make up. There are a few other girls, but it isn't all that crowded.

"So did Angela call you or anything?" Rayanne asked as she added another layer of her lipstick.

"No…you?"

"No…I wonder if she's coming to school."

"Probably not," Rickie said as he put away his eyeliner. "Hey…today after school we should go and check on her."

"Okay! You know…I still can't believe that Angela is pregnant."

"ANGELA'S PREGNANT!" Rickie and Rayanne spun around to find Sharon and Delia behind them.

"Gosh Cherski…tell the whole world, why don't you." Rayanne said, motioning towards the other girls who started to tune in to their conversation. Rayanne sent them a death glare and they went back to their own business.

"Oh…sorry…but is it true…is Angela really pr…"

"Yes, Sharon, yes…just promise you won't tell anyone."

"Okay…"

"Not a single soul…" Rayanne added. "Not even Catalano."

"Fine, okay…I promise."

_**Less than five minutes later, in some hallway…**_

"Hey, Brian,"

"Oh…hi Delia."

"So…did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"About Angela,"

"What about Angela?"

"You know…that she's pregnant." she said with a smile as she bounced down the hall. (And that, my friends, is how rumors are started)

_**At the Doctors…**_

"Angela Chase," the nurse called out.

"Right here," Patty said as her and Angela stood up.

"Follow me."

Angela was taken to an examination room where some of her blood was drawn and then she was told to wait. Minutes later the doctor entered.

"Hello Miss Chase, I am Dr. Aleman. Your blood sample is currently being tested and right now I just want to get to know you. So, how long have you been sexually active?"

"Actually, just the one time,"

"So you know who the father is?"

"Yes,"

"Have you told the father yet?"

"No,"

"Okay…well have you decided on what you are going to do: keeping it or adoption?"

"I want to keep it." At that moment the nurse came in and handed Dr. Aleman a file and a bottle of pills.

"Well…let's see here. You are in fact pregnant and due sometime in late August."

"Oh…that's nice…" Patty exclaimed.

"Okay…well…we're pretty much done here. These are your prenatal vitamins and if you'll go to the front desk they'll schedule you for an appointment next week."

"Thank you," Angela said as she took the vitamins.

_**At School…**_

"Rickie…please tell me you're in here…" Rayanne cried as she barged into the girl's restroom.

"Calm down girl…what's up?"

"What's up…what's up…" she said sarcastically, "…this is what's up…" she added, shoving a handful of papers into Rickie's hands.

'Angela Chase is pregnant'

'Angela and Jordan having a baby'

'First sex in car…now she's pregnant'

"Oh my god…where'd you get these from?" Rickie asked.

"Everyone was like talking about it in my last class."

"How the hell did they find out?"

"It's all Sharon's fault…"

"Now wait a minute…" Sharon butted in, "I didn't say a word to anyone."

"Then how do you explain these?" Rayanne inquired, showing her the notes.

"I don't know…but I swear I didn't tell a soul."

_**Out by the bleachers…**_

Jordan is leaning against the fence with his head tilted back and his eyes closed.

"Catalano!" Shane approached Jordan and gives him a pat on the back. "So I heard you're going to be a father."

"WHAT!" Jordan practically shouted as his eyes popped open and he stared at Shane.

"Yea it's like all over school…"

"What!" he said, his voice now filled with shock and confusion.

"Dude…did you like not know?"

"What…" Jordan mumbled, still unable to comprehend what has been told to him.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter…please let me know what you think by leaving a review… 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own MSCL or any of its characters.

Author's Note: I am so very sorry that it took me so long to update…I had a major case of writer's block for one, and also school is getting really hectic with trying to graduate and all…Thanks to all my reviewers…_inTHEgrid is where i live, Ciara Lewis, capnhook2, Rebecca, and entyce…_reviews make me so happy and I love to read them.

* * *

Chapter 3

"So you're pregnant…" Danielle said nonchalantly, sitting cross legged on the couch.

"Yes," Angela replied.

"And that's why you were throwing up this morning?"

"Yes,"

"That's so weird."

Angela was about to respond but was interrupted by rapid knocking on the door. As she opened the door, a panicked Rayanne and Rickie barged in.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking at their nervous faces.

"Don't kill us, but…but…" Rickie started, shooting a worried glance at Rayanne.

"But…but what?" Angela asked, getting anxious.

"Well…the school knows..." Rayanne said.

"What do you mean 'the school knows'?" Angela asked, her voice getting a little loud.

"Well…look…" They showed her the notes from school.

"Danielle…go to your room…"

"But…"

"GO…" Angela started to pace the room. "HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?" She was fuming now.

"We don't know…Sharon had overheard us talking about it but…"

"YOU TOLD SHARON!"

"Yea…but she swore she didn't tell anybody…"

"Well someone had to have told something…are you sure that no one else heard you talking…"

"Actually…there was…" Rickie trailed off.

"Who, Rickie, who?"

"Delia,"

"YOU TOLD DELIA FISHER!"

"Well…not exactly…she was just kind of there…"

"OH MY GOD…what about Jordan?" Angela inquired, her face going pale.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" There was a knock at the door. Angela approached the door carefully, slowly opening the door to find Jordan on the other side.

_Angela's Voice Over_

_Speak of the devil. It's funny how one minute you're thinking of someone and then the next minute there they are. Look at him, he looks so confused and lost._

"Hey…" Angela said, opening the door wider to let him in.

"Is it true?"

_Angela's Voice Over_

_So he knows. What could I tell him? Sometimes it's so hard to know what he's thinking or how he'll react._

Angela just nodded her head.

"Is it mine?"

_Angela's Voice Over_

_What in the hell kind of question is that?_

"What in the hell kind of question is that?" Angela practically yelled, drawing the attention of Rickie and Rayanne from the other room. "How can you even ask that? Do you honestly think that…you know what…it doesn't matter…I want you to leave…"

"What…but…" Jordan stuttered.

"GET OUT!"

"But…"

"NOW!" As soon as she slammed the door on Jordan, Angela ran to Rayanne in tears.

_**Outside, Jordan's car…**_

_Jordan's Voice Over_

_What did I do? I just asked a question. Why do I always say or do the wrong thing?_

Jordan starts up his car and drives away.

_Jordan's Voice Over_

_I'm going to be a father. Wait a second…I can't have a baby…I can hardly take care of my self…what would I do with a kid. I don't think I can handle all of this._

_**At Chase house…**_

Angela was still crying in Rayanne's arms when Patty came home.

"What happened?" she asked, rushing to her daughter. Angela just shook her head and continued to cry. "Rickie?"

"Well…um…it kind of leaked out at school that she was…um…pregnant…and um…Jordan somehow found out…"

"He what? How?"

"I don't know but he showed up and they had an argument."

"Okay…well…can you two take her upstairs and calm her down."

"Yes," they said as they lead Angela up the stairs.

_**Somewhere…**_

"Hey Sharon,"

"Oh…hi Delia…" Sharon said, her voice drenched with worry.

"What's wrong?" Delia asked, sounding seemingly concerned.

"It's just that…well…someone blabbed all about Angela's situation…and I have no idea who it could have been."

"Oh…really…" Delia replied, turning to the side in hopes to hide the expression that fell on her face.

"Do you know something?" Sharon asked, catching a glimpse of the look on Delia's face.

"No…no…nothing…" she responded nervously.

"Oh my gosh…it was you…wasn't it?" Delia's face went a deep shade of red. "I can't believe this…I thought you were my friend…"

"I am your friend…"

"Obviously not…" Sharon hissed, walking away.

"I'm just not Angela's friend." Delia told herself once she was alone.

_**Angela's room…**_

"So how do you feel?" Rickie asked when Angela calmed down.

"Pregnant," Angela said causing Rayanne to fall out on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"It's not that funny," Rickie said trying to hold back a laugh of his own.

"Yes it is," Rayanne added as she continued to roll around on the floor.

"Anyway…" Rickie continued, "What did you do today?"

"I had a doctor appointment today,"

"REALLY? Did you find out the sex of the baby?" Rayanne squealed, jumping up on the bed.

"No, Rayanne…it's too early for that…but I did find out that the baby is due in August." Angela replied.

"That's so cool! So…um…when are you gonna go back to school?"

"I don't know…I mean…everyone knows, right?" The two nod their heads. "So I guess it's better to face them now than later. I really wish I knew who started the rumor."

Before anyone could answer they heard the front door open and close, then, "Angela…Sharon is here to see you," and before she could reply back Sharon came barging into the room.

"Oh my gosh, Angela…I am so sorry…" Sharon practically yelled in a pleading tone.

"Sorry that I'm pregnant or sorry that the whole school knows." Angela implied sarcastically.

"That the whole school knows…" Sharon whispered shyly.

"Why…was it you who told?" Angela accused getting angry.

"No, no, no…I would never do that to you…but I think I know who…"

"Tell me Sharon…" Angela hissed.

"It was Delia…" she quickly replied.

"I KNEW IT…I never liked that girl…and what right does she have to tell the school my business…I could so kill her right now…" Angela was furiously pacing the length of her room.

"Angela, please calm down…" Rickie said quietly.

"How can I calm down…it's because of that…that WITCH…that Jordan found out the way he did…"

"Wait a second…Jordan knows?" Sharon interjected.

"Yes he knows…and now he wants nothing to do with me…"

_**The loft…**_

Jordan is sitting alone in a corner with a lost, confused, and dazed expression on his face. Practice was suppose to start fifteen minutes ago and the rest of the band is sitting around impatiently.

"Jordan, dude, are we gonna have practice or not?" Jordan just stares at a spot on the wall in front of him.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Shane asks as he approaches Jordan. "Did you talk to Angela?" Jordan slightly nods his head. "So is it true?" Another small nod. "Okay…do you need to talk about it?"

"She broke up with me…" he said in a small voice.

"What?"

"Well…I think she did…she…she kicked me out of her house…" he was barely speaking in a whisper. "I mean…what did I do wrong?"

"I don't know man, but I'm sure everything will be fine." Shane said reassuringly.

"Whatever…I gotta…like…go…okay?"

"But…what about practice?"

"Not now…okay…just…not now…" Jordan walked out of the loft leaving everyone bewildered.

_**Next day, school…**_

"There she is..." Angela hissed, slowly stalking towards Delia and her locker.

"Angela…don't…"

"Don't what, Rickie? I just want to ask her why she did it…that's all…" Angela was soon standing inches away from Delia. "Hello there,"

"Um…hi…" She shifted her feet nervously, glancing over Angela's shoulder and peering at Rayanne, Rickie, and Sharon.

"So…you know about the great news?" Angela asked in a suspiciously cheerful voice.

"Huh?"

"Heard you told the whole school about my great news?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Delia said feigning innocence.

"Don't play dumb with me, wrench." Angela snapped. "Just tell me why you did it…why?"

"I don't know why…" Delia quietly replied.

"How in the world could you not know? What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"It's what you didn't do," Delia snapped back. "You never once tried to be my friend…never once accepted me as one of the group."

"And why the hell would I want to do that?" Angela countered. "You've lost any chance you ever had at being my friend…especially after that stunt you just pulled." Angela jeered as she turned to walk away.

"I hope you're happy…" Sharon said, turning to follow Angela.

"…cause you won't be happy for long…" Rayanne sneered, looking over her shoulder at where Rickie and Delia still stood.

"Rickie…I…"

"No, Delia…what you did was wrong…it was really wrong…"

"But Rickie…"

"Good bye Delia." With that, Rickie turned around and quickly tried to catch up with Angela, Rayanne, and Sharon. When he finally caught up with them, Rayanne was raving about all the things she could arrange to happen to Delia. All of a sudden Angela froze, causing Rayanne to collide into her back.

"What the…" she trailed off, following Angela's gaze to a group of boys against some lockers.

"When are you going to talk to him?" Sharon asked, pulling Angela out of her trance.

"I…I can't…I just…" Angela stuttered, unable to form a complete sentence.

"He deserves the right to know…" Rickie said quietly.

"He does know…he practically accused me of cheating on him when he found out." Angela said, her previous anger starting to reappear.

"True but at the time he was probably confused and not to mention upset that he didn't hear the news from you."

_Angela's Voice Over_

_Rickie's right. I never meant for Jordan to find out the way he did. But I guess it's my fault for not telling him in the first place. Honestly though, I'm not ready to face him just yet. I know he doesn't want this baby and I don't think I could handle his rejection just now._

"You hoo…earth to Angela…" Rayanne was saying as she waved her hands in front of Angela's face.

"Oh…um…sorry…you now guys I'm just not ready yet to confront him. I'll see you all later…okay? Bye." Just as she was leaving Jordan had caught a glimpse of her. Without a word to his friends he quickly tried to follow her but found his path blocked by Rayanne, Rickie, and Sharon.

"Jordan, I don't think now's the time." Sharon said, gently placing a hand on his arm.

"What…but…I need to talk…"

"She's not ready…" Sharon interrupted, "She still needs some time to think, okay?"

"Whatever…" Jordan mumbled, walking in the opposite direction then that of Angela.

_**Lunchtime, bleachers…**_

Jordan was heading to the bleachers for a smoke when he saw Angela there with her head in her hands.

"Hey…" he said softly as he slowly approached her.

Angela looked up at him with her tear streaked face. "Um…hi…I mean…hey…"

"Um…can we…can we talk?" Jordan started quietly.

Angela wiped the tears from her eyes as she stood to her full height. "Okay, Jordan…lets talk. But about what…oh…I know…how about how you don't want me or my baby…"

"Angela…"

"…or how about the fact that you accused me of being unfaithful to you…or how I'm really emotional right now…"

"Angela…just…stop…" Jordan sighed in frustration as he reached out his arms, stopping Angela's pacing.

"What…" she mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"Angela, I…"

* * *

Author's Note: Don't kill me for the way I ended this chapter. I really wanted to post this chapter as soon as possible and I though what better cliffhanger than stopping in the middle of a conversation. I hope you enjoyed this chapter…please review… 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own MSCL or any of its characters.

Author's Note: I am so very sorry for the long wait. You know, after graduating I thought I'd have a whole lot more time to write, but lately I've been so very very busy. I would like to thank you all for the reviews…inTHEgrid is where I live, Chantal, Rebecca, and gabster07. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Um…can we…can we talk?" Jordan started quietly.

Angela wiped the tears from her eyes as she stood to her full height. "Okay, Jordan, lets talk. But about what…oh…I know…how about how you don't want me or my baby…"

"Angela…"

"…or how about the fact that you accused me of being unfaithful to you…or how I'm really emotional right now…"

"Angela…just…stop…" Jordan sighed in frustration as he reached out his arms, stopping Angela's pacing.

"What…" she mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"Angela…I…" Jordan stops and tries to find his words. "I'm sorry," he finally said after a long pause. "I didn't mean to accuse you of cheating…it's just that Shane was the one to tell me about…well you know…I was confused and…why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know…" Angela mumbled. "Why do you even care…it's not like you want the baby anyways." Jordan remains quiet, looking everywhere but at Angela. "That's what I thought…" she said starting to walk away.

"Wait…" Jordan grabbed her upper arm in order to stop her retreat.

"Don't touch me…" she hissed. Jordan let go but used his body to block her from leaving. "What do you want, Jordan?"

"You…" he whispered.

"Yeah right," she replied with the roll of her eyes. "You want me, just not my baby…the very baby that you yourself help to create. That's not how it works, Jordan, it's all or nothing at all." Angela pushed Jordan out of her way and stormed off leaving Jordan with a defeated look on his face.

Brian had seen the whole encounter and decided to talk to Angela.

"Hey Angela, how's it going?" he said as he fell instep next to her.

"Leave me alone, Krakow," she mumbled quickening her pace.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Brian asked, stepping in front of her.

"Just go away," Angela said as she pushed Brian out of her way. Brian huffed as he watched her walk off, he then turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

_**Principal's Office…**_

"Yes, I would like to report an incident that I witnessed." Brian said leaning against the counter.

_**Classroom…**_

Angela was chatting with Sharon when a student entered the room and handed something to the teacher.

"Angela Chase, you're wanted in the principal's office." the teacher announced.

"What do you think that's all about?" Sharon whispered to Angela.

"I don't know," Angela replied as she gathered her things, "I guess I'll soon find out."

_**Principal's office…**_

"Mom…Dad…what're you doing here?" Angela said as she walked into the office. "and Brian," she added as she noticed him sitting in the corner of the room. "What in the world is going on here?"

"Please sit down, Ms. Chase," the principal, Mr. Foster says.

"Um…okay," Angela says as she takes a seat next to her mom. "Mom, what's going on?"

"Well, sweetie…"

"It has come to our attention that Mr. Catalano has been physically abusive with you." Mr. Foster interrupts.

"WHAT?" Angela shouts in shock. "Where did you get that idea from?"

"Well, Mr. Krakow here reported seeing Mr. Catalano manhandle you today during lunch. Is this true?"

"Like hell it is. Where do you get off saying that?" Angela said as she turned on Brian. "And why the hell does everyone feel like they have the right to squander all my business."

"Sweetie, please calm down."

"No, mom, I'm not going to calm down. It's bad enough that pregnant but then people have to go and make my life a living hell."

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Patty asked in a hushed whisper.

"I'm talking about Delia practically telling the whole school about my damn pregnancy and then all this mess…I just…I just can't take this anymore…" Angela looked frantically at each face in the room before running out the door.

"Angela, sweetie…Angela wait"

**_Girl's restroom…_**

Angela was huddled in the corner of the girl's restroom with her knees pulled to her chest, crying her eyes out. This is how Rayanne, Rickie, and Sharon found her.

"Oh, Angela, honey, what happened?" Sharon said, kneeling beside the sobbing girl and pushing a stray hair behind her ear. Angela looked into Sharon's eyes, her own eyes glistening with fresh tears. "Does this have to do with when you were called to the principal's office?" Angela nods her head.

"Wait a second!" Rayanne buts in, "When was she called to the principal's office?"

"About an hour ago, why?"

"Wasn't that when Krakow was sent to the office?" Rayanne questions Rickie.

"Are you saying that Brian had something to do with this?" Sharon asks in shock.

"We'll see…y'all two stay with Angela here…I'll be right back."

_**In hallway…**_

Brian was on his way to class when he was roughly pushed against the lockers.

"Ray…Rayanne…What's going on?"

Rayanne gave a small growl before answering, "What the hell did you do to Angela?"

"N…No…Nothing," he stuttered.

Pushing him harder against the lockers, Rayanne replied "Wrong answer, buddy. Try again."

"I…I just t-t-told them th-that Jordan w-was hurting Angela." his stuttering seeming to get worse.

"Of all the nerve," Rayanne seethed, "You know you're the second person to hurt Angela in the same number of days and let me tell you…oh boy…RAYANNE MARIE GRAFF will have her revenge." And with a final shove Rayanne marched of towards the girl's restroom.

_**Girl's restroom…**_

Sharon and Rickie had finally got Angela to calm down when Rayanne stormed into the room.

"So, Rayanne…" Rickie said cautiously, "What did you find out?"

"That…that jerk…told them that Jordan was hitting Angela." Rayanne spat the words out as she almost put a hole in the floor with her pacing.

"You can't be serious," Sharon sighed, "I mean why would he do such a thing."

"God only knows." Rayanne practically shouted.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sharon asked but Rayanne wasn't listening to her. "Rayanne?"

"Huh...Oh, yeah…I'm fine…just thinking." Rayanne replied as she continued to pace.

"She means plotting…" Rickie whispered to Sharon.

_**Next Day, Girl's bathroom…**_

"So…" Rayanne said, her, Sharon, and Rickie staring expectantly at Angela.

"So…what?" Angela said with the shake of her head.

"What happened with…you know…Brian?" Rickie finally asked.

"Oh…that…well nothing major…just that Brian got a couple of day's suspension for lying and causing a disruption in school or something along those lines."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much…oh and he's suppose to stay clear of me once he gets back to school."

(Author's Note: This incident, excluding the whole pregnancy thing, actually happened to a friend of mine, except for with her it was a whole lot more extreme…her overly obsessed ex-boyfriend actually called her very protective father and grandfather and told them that her current boyfriend was beating on her…this led to my friend being pulled out of class to meet with the principal, vice principals and school police…he was really really close to having a restraining order put on him…anyhoo…back to the story.)

_**Hallway…**_

Jordan and Angela were walking down the hall, totally oblivious to their surroundings. Unbeknownst to them, they were walking right towards each other and it wasn't long until…

"Hey, watch it!" Jordan yelled as he was pulled from his thoughts. He then got a glimpse of the girl he ran into and froze. "Angela…I…I'm sorry."

"No, its okay…it was my Ow." Angela doubled over as a sharp pain shot through her abdomen.

"Oh my God…Angela…what's wrong…" Jordan said in a worry filled voice as he rushed to Angela's side.

Angela looked up into Jordan's eyes, pain clearly evident on her face. "It...it hurts…" she managed to say.

"Someone call 911!" Jordan shouted as he cradled Angela's body closer to his own.

* * *

Author's Note: Don't kill me for the cliffhanger…and I'm going to try really hard to update quickly. I however do need you alls help. You see, contrary to what my friends say I am not an evil person, and while the thought of writing Rayanne's revenge is very appealing I need some ideas on what she should do. Any suggestion will be very helpful...thank you for reading and please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own MSCL or any of its characters

Author's Note: Thanks to all those who read and reviewed…inTHEgrid is where I live, ajianna, OrangePunk, anna42hmr, tracylk, candydandy343, Desecration.smilE, leoshotlaura.stfuomfgjkjkjkjklmao, and Emily. I love reviews and it makes me so happy to read them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Jordan and Angela were walking down the hall, totally oblivious to their surroundings. Unbeknownst to them, they were walking right towards each other and it wasn't long until…

"Hey, watch it!" Jordan yelled as he was pulled from his thoughts. He then got a glimpse of the girl he ran into and froze. "Angela…I…I'm sorry."

"No, its okay…it was my...ow." Angela doubled over as a sharp pain shot through her abdomen.

"Oh my God…Angela…what's wrong…" Jordan said in a worry filled voice as he rushed to Angela's side.

Angela looked up into Jordan's eyes, pain clearly evident on her face. "It hurts…" she managed to say.

"Someone call 911!" Jordan shouted as he cradled Angela's body closer to his own.

"Oh my gosh, Jordan…What the hell happened?" Rayanne had just rounded the corner when she saw the couple; the sight of the two caused panic and shock to rush through her body.

"She needs help…" Jordan shouted again, worry clouding his rational thinking.

Trying to stay calm, Rayanne asked, "Do you have your car?"

"What?" Jordan asked, clearly confused.

"Your car...we need to get her to a hospital now."

"Oh…right…um, here," he said handing her his car keys, "…you drive."

_**Hospital waiting room…**_

"Jordan, please calm down," Rayanne urged of the pacing teen.

"Calm down? How the hell do you expect me to calm when my pregnant girlfriend is in the emergency room?" Jordan practically yelled while he continued to tread a hole in the waiting room floor. At that moment Patty, Graham, Sharon, and Rickie came barging into the waiting area.

"Where is she? How is she?" Patty sobbed; her body tense with worry over her eldest daughter.

"They won't let us see her and they won't tell us anything," Jordan replied angrily.

Patty walked over to the seething teenage boy and pulled him into her arms. "It's gonna be okay," she said soothingly as she stroked his hair. "We just got to have faith. I know you love her and with that love she will be okay." With Patty's comforting words, Jordan began to calm down.

The doctor finally entered the waiting area after what seemed like an eternity to the occupants but in reality was only half an hour. "Are you here for Angela Chase?" the doctor inquired of the group.

"Yes we are," Graham replied as he stood and pulled Patty up with him.

"Is she going to be alright? Can we see here?" Patty asked franticly.

"Your daughter will be fine. Mr. and Mrs. Chase, were you aware that Angela was pregnant?"

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"The baby's gonna be alright, right?" a small voice said from the corner of the room. All eyes turned in surprise to Jordan whose blue eyes were clouded over with worry.

"Yes the baby is fine and very healthy. Miss Chase was experiencing some severe Braxton-hicks contractions but we managed to stop them. She's resting now and you may go and see here one or two at a time." The group of people simply nodded while Graham and Patty were lead to Angela's room.

_**Angela's hospital room…**_

Angela lay on the hospital bed staring at her belly as her hand lightly rubbed it. "I almost lost you today," she quietly addressed her unborn child. "I don't know what I would've done if I lost you. Somehow you've grown to be apart of my life and I don't want to loose you." At that moment, her mother and father came rushing into the room.

"Oh Angela," Patty cooed, "Are you okay? I was so worried about you."

"Yea mom, I'm okay. Sorry for scaring you like that. When can I go home?"

"I believe they want to keep you over night for observation," Graham answered.

"Yes, well, I'm so glad that you and the baby are okay. We'll let your friends come and visit with you." Patty said as she and Graham exited the room. A few minutes later Rayanne and Rickie entered the room.

"Hey Angelika, how ya feeling?" Rayanne asked enthusiastically.

"Okay, I guess," Angela replied quietly.

"Gave us quite a scare there, especially Jordan," Rickie quipped.

"Jordan?" Angela cocked her head in confusion.

"Yea, he was totally freaking out."

After talking for a while, Rayanne and Rickie eventually left. Sharon was next but after a few minutes she was once again alone with her thoughts. Looking up from the magazine that Sharon gratefully left her, Angela spied someone peeking in through the window on the door.

"Oh my god," Angela gasped when she realized that the peeping figure was none other than Jordan Catalano. "Come on in," she called out, "I'm not going to bite."

"Hey," Jordan said softly once he was in the room and settled in a chair next to the bed.

"Hey," Angela replied. For a while the two just stared at each other in awkward silence.

"I'm sorry…" they both said simultaneously.

"You first," Jordan quickly added.

"I'm sorry," Angela repeated quickly glancing at Jordan before turning away. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was pregnant as soon as I found out and I'm really sorry for making a big deal out of a lot of stuff. I think I was just scared. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course," Jordan said as he took Angela's hand in his, this causing her to look up at him. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk." Jordan looks down to at their entwined hands then returns his gaze to hers. "And honestly, at first I didn't want this baby. I think I was scared too of what might happen. But now, after all that happened, I realized that I'm more afraid of losing you than anything else. I also found out that a small part of me also wants the baby." A small gasp escapes Angela's lips but she remains quiet. "I want to be apart of your life. The baby's too. That is if you'll let me." The look Jordan gave Angela was hopeful, almost pleading, she couldn't help but smile.

"Yes," she finally said, "I'd like that very much."

"Really?" Jordan exclaimed as he went to give her a hug. "I'm not gonna hurt the baby, am I?" he asked hesitantly.

"No," she sighed as he engulfed her in a gentle bear hug.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Yay…I updated…and look no big cliffhanger. I know this chapter ending was kinda sappy…but I really wanted to get this chapter up before the weekend. Hopefully the next chapter will be more dramatic with Jordan having to deal with a pregnant girlfriend and Rayanne having to deal with Brian and Delia. I hope you enjoyed this chapter but I warn you know that I'm gonna be starting college soon and my computer access is going to become very limited, so it will be quite a while before I update again. Please Review…ta ta for now…-guardqueen-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as before…Nichelle is a character of my own creation

AN: IT'S FINALLY HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So sorry for the wait…I was really planning on updating over the holiday break, but unfortunately I accidentally left my notebook that had everything in it in my dorm room…and once I got back to college I was too busy to work on it…Thank you to all those who reviewed…because of you I was able to force myself to take a break from my projects and sit down to work on my story….a breakthrough writing session came during a very boring class and I had time to write out the final part of the story…thank you to Ciara Lewis, Jess, Tereza8472, lifeONmars6277, and Bobcatgurlly.

* * *

_**Some darkened alley…**_

"Can you do it?" a hushed voice asked.

"Piece of Cake," was the cocky reply.

"You better not blow this Tino,"

"Why Graff, it sounds like you don't trust me," Rayanne raised an arched eyebrow at him. "Everything will be fine…like taking candy from a baby;"

_**At Chase house…**_

"Rise and shine princess! Your carriage awaits." The bundle under the covers rolled over and mumbled something inaudible. "Come on Angela, Jordan's already here and if you don't get up soon he'll drink us out of milk," Patty said impatiently as she gently shook her daughter by the shoulders.

Angela rolled over again before finally lowering the covers with a sigh. "I'm up, I'm up. I'll be down in 15 minutes."

_**15 minutes later…**_

"Okay, I'm ready to go," Angela said as she bounced down the stairs.

"About time, sleeping beauty," Danielle said sarcastically. Angela just glared at her sister, sticking her tongue out as she pulled Jordan towards the door.

"Wait honey!!! What about breakfast?" Patty called, but her daughter was already out the door.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me to school," Angela said as Jordan held the passenger side door open.

"No problem," he replied with a kiss to her cheek.

Once at Liberty High, Angela and Jordan said their goodbyes before going their separate ways. Jordan to his friends and Angela to Rickie, Rayanne and Sharon.

"So…How's the future daddy handling things?" Rayanne inquired.

"Okay, I guess," Angela said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And you're okay with him leaving you to be with his friends?" Sharon interjected, "I mean if I was you I would want him with me at all times."

"Well, thank God that I'm not you," Angela retorted.

"So…Rayanne," Rickie said at attempt of lightening the mood, "What's with that smug look you're wearing?"

"Oh nothing," Rayanne sighed, a slight sparkle in her eyes, "I just have this feeling…" Before Rayanne could finish her clichéd sentence, she was interrupted by a voice over the intercom.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! PLEASE REPORT TO THE FOOTBALL FIELD NOW!!!!"

"Wasn't that…?"

"Who cares…lets go," Rayanne urged, pushing the group toward the field.

"OH MY GOD!" was the only thing anyone could say, most were just shocked to silence. There, on the football goal, was Brian Krackow, tied up to the pole, with his pants pulled down around his ankles, and a sign above him saying, 'I'm GAY and not in the Happy Way.' Soon the crowd was overcome with laughter as Brian cried on in shame.

Eventually, the teachers found their way to the field and started ushering the students back to the school.

"Poor Brian," Sharon sighed.

"Poor Brian my ass," Rayanne snapped. "He deserves this for what he did to Angela. Just forget about him...did you all here about that new girl?"

"No, should we have…" Rickie replied.

"Yes because rumor has it that she's married with a kid and she's only17."

"So you think I should meet her or something?" Angela asks.

"I don't know, just thought you should know."

The bell rings, and everyone separates and heads off to class.

**_In one of Angela's classes…_**

"Okay class, we have a new student. Her name is Nichelle. You can sit there," the teacher said, pointing to the empty seat next to Angela. "Angela, would you be kind enough to share your book?"

"Uh…yeah," Angela answered distractedly.

_Angela voiceover_

_So this is the new girl…and lookie…she's wearing a wedding ring. I guess Rayanne was right. I wonder what it's like to be married so young…I guess there's only one way to find out…_

"Hey," Angela said casually, "So, where are you like from?"

Nichelle looked up at Angela, then back to the assignment she was working on before quietly replying "San Antonio. It's in um…Texas."

"Wow," Angela sighed in surprise, "What made you come all the way up here to Three Rivers?"

"Well…my husband was offered a job up here by his uncle…so here we are…"

"You're married," Angela cried, feigning shock.

"Yea, well…could we just not talk about this now…how about over lunch? You seem cool, and I'd like it if we could be friends."

"Yes…sure…definitely…that would be great…"

**_Cafeteria, Angela and Nichelle are sitting at a table near the corner of the room…_**

"So…what made you decide to get married at such a young age?" Angela asked as she picked at her food.

"Well…it's simple and complicated at the same time." Nichelle replied.

"Believe me when I say that that's the story of my life," Angela added sarcastically.

"Ha Ha!!! Well, to make a long story short, when I was 15 I got pregnant. At first I was scared and thought about running away, but after talking to my boyfriend, Jay, we worked things out and decided to get married. Now here I am, married to a wonderful guy with a beautiful 9 month baby boy, Jay Jr." Nichelle finished with a dreamy smile on her face. "Now tell me, your life definitely can't be as complicated as mine."

"Actually, our lives are more similar than you would thing," Angela relied simply. Nichelle raised her eyebrows as if to say 'Really?' At that moment, Jordan came up behind Angela and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"How are my two favorite people in the whole wide world?" Jordan asked, unaware of Nichelle's presence. Angela smiled up at him and was about to answer when…

"Wait a second, you're pregnant," Nichelle gasped, it was more of a statement than a question. "Are yall married yet?" At this question Jordan looked very uncomfortable, almost scared. Angela just simple shook her head 'no.' "Well do yall plan too," Nichelle pushed.

"Well I…uh…got to go…" Jordan said quickly, not even kissing Angela goodbye before he scampered away.

"Was it something I said," Nichelle asked, oblivious to what was going on.

"I don't know," Angela responded quietly.

* * *

The school bell had just rung and Angela was more than a little upset that she hadn't seen Jordan since that encounter at lunch.

"What's wrong, Angelika?" Rayanne asked as she walked towards Angela who was frantically looking around the almost empty hallways.

"Jordan," she said absentmindedly, "I think he's been ignoring me."

"Well, I believe he and the band are having practice tonight, wanna go with? You can like confront him or something."

_**Band practice, the loft…**_

When Angela and Rayanne arrived at the loft, practice had already started. Jordan visibly flinched when he saw Angela enter the loft. He started to get a bit more scared when Angela stood almost directly in front of him, her eyes never leaving his, with a look that said 'You are in big trouble.' It was his fault really, and he knew he wasn't leaving tonight without talking to her first.

_**Later…**_

Band practice was over now; everyone had left but Jordan, who sat somberly in a corner, and Angela, who stood a few feet away with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell is your problem? You've been ignoring me for the major part of the day." Jordan looks up at her but remains silent. "Seriously Jordan, Tell me what's going on." Jordan shifts his gaze back down to the floor. Angela goes to kneel beside him, placing her hand on the side of his face, forcing him to look at her. "Please let me in," she pleads, "Don't block me out."

Jordan mumbles something inaudible. "What'd you say?" Angela asks impatiently.

"I'M SCARED!" Jordan screams, abruptly standing to pace the floor angrily.

"AND YOU THINK I'M NOT," Angela screams back.

"YES…NO…I DON'T KNOW…"

"WELL YOU DAMN WELL FIGURE IT OUT. I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO CARRY THIS CHILD FOR 9 MONTHS. I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO FACE THE PAINS OF CHILDBIRTH. ME!!! NOT YOU. I'M SCARED TO DEATH." Angela falls exhaustedly onto the couch.

Jordan stops his pacing and slumps onto the couch next to Angela. "I'm sorry…it's just that all this talk about marriage had me running scared." Jordan's voice was shaky and he looked more vulnerable than Angela had ever seen him before.

"What talk?" Angela questions quietly. "Nichelle mentioned it once and since then you did nothing but ignore me."

"I guess I assumed that you were expecting marriage and I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Jordan, I never expected for you to up and propose to me. All I wanted was for you to be in our child's and my life, but I still want you to live your life. If that means going away to pursue a career as a musician then by all means go and do it. I don't want to tie you down. I don't want to be the reason why you never followed you dreams and I don't want you to regret me and our child." Angela took a deep calming breath and stared intently into Jordan's eyes. There were times when you could look into his eyes and know exactly what he was thinking. Then there were other times when his eyes were blank and unrevealing. At this moment, Angela had no idea what was going through Jordan's head. Therefore she was unprepared for the 4 little words that escaped his lips.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N: Ok…so the Rayanne's torture of Brian isn't all that great…but I tried…I'm just terrible at writing horrible, gruesome revenge…I'm just such a romantic…lol...so if you have any ideas for the Delia tortore…I am very willing to listen and your help will be greatly appreciated. Again I am very very sorry for the wait…I'm just so busy…I don't know when the next chapter will be up but don't worry cuz I'll definitely continue. Please review… 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as before…

AN: Well thanks to a lovely thing called spring break I was able to update my story. And you guys are lucky cuz my skiing trip sadly got cancelled but I was able to write instead. Thanks to all those who read and reviewed…lifeONmars6277, echelongirl162, anna42hmr, Tereza8472, Bluehaven4220, and inThegrid.

_italics symbolize thoughts_

* * *

"Will you marry me?" 

_-Did he just say what I think he said- _Angela sat there dumbstruck. _-I can't believe he just asked me that after we just argued about the issue_- About to say something, she opens her mouth but just ends up closing it. Doing this over and over again, Angela closely resembles a fish.

Angela stood and started to pace slowly, finally finding her voice. "How can you ask me that?"

"What…what do you mean?" Jordan seriously looked confused.

_-Is he serious-_ "What I mean is that we just spent the last thirty minutes arguing about the fact that you're too scared to think about marriage right now?" Angela continued to pace, becoming more confused and frustrated by the minute. "What's with the change of heart?" she mumbled.

Jordan silently stared at his girlfriend's pacing figure. After awhile, Jordan stood and silently wrapped his arms around Angela from behind, lightly kissing the top of her head. This not only ceased her pacing but also the many thoughts running rampant through her head.

"I love you," Jordan said quietly but firmly, his lips mere centimeters from her ears. "And I love our baby," he added as he spread his hands across Angela's baby. "Thirty minutes ago I might have been scared of marriage but now I'm more scared of not being with you. I can't loose you or the baby. I want to be with you both forever. Marry me, please?"

Angela had remained quiet throughout Jordan's little speech and although she was very touched her brain was still working overtime to find the catch. "What about your music…your dream?" she asked quietly.

"It can wait. We can do it together." Jordan answered assuredly.

Angela turned in Jordan's arms and stared into his crystal blue eyes for a minute before pushing away and putting a couple of feet in between them. "You just don't get it do you?" Angela cried, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Get what?" Jordan asked as he tried to get closer to Angela, his attempts failed as she continued to step away from him.

"Your dream can't wait and we can't do this together. Do you know how disturbing a baby can be on a tour? And there will be a tour," she said cutting him off, "so don't lie to me. And if you tried to wait you'll probably pass up your only opportunity. This is a very very big decision that you have to make. And it is not one that can be made in thirty minutes," she added, cutting him off again. "So you think about it, think real hard, and when you make your decision let me know." With tears streaming down her face, Angela turned on her heels and started walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Jordan frantically called after her.

"Home," was her mundane reply.

"Need a ride?" asked Jordan, his voice desperate.

"I'll walk. You need the time to think and I need to be alone." With that she was gone.

_**On her way home…**_

Angela quickly made her way home, once again her head filled with uncontrolled thoughts. -_I wonder what his decision will be-_ Angela gave a sigh of relief when she saw her house ahead of her, but the comfort of her home didn't bring relief to the issue at hand. _-I'm so confused about what to do. Maybe I should have just said yes to him and we could be living as one big happy family- _Angela made it home, glad that she didn't have to face a run in with her mom or dad. -_I need to talk to someone…anyone who could help me bring light to this situation- _Once in her room, Angela called the one person she knew would give her the advice she really needed without being biased or judging her.

"Hey Rickie…do you think you could come over right now? I really need someone to talk to."

_**The loft…**_

Jordan stood staring at the door for a while. -_I don't get it, I thought she would want to marry me-_ Starting to pace, Jordan tried to piece together what just happened a few minutes ago. _-I think she might be right though…music is a big part of my life. I'm so confused and I don't know what to do…I need to talk to someone- _Grabbing the phone, Jordan called the one person he could always trust.

"Hey Shane…could you come to the loft? I really need to talk to you right now."

_**Chase house…**_

"Oh Rickie, thank you so much for coming,"

"Uh, no problem," Rickie replied as he was hastily pulled into the house.

"Want something to drink?" Angela asked as they walked into the kitchen and Rickie took a seat at the table.

"No thanks…where are your parents at?"

"Not really sure," Angela responded, taking a seat across from Rickie. "They were gone when I got home…I'm guessing they're at dad's restaurant or something."

"Oh ok…so…what was so important that I had to rush over here…"

"Well…Jordan…he um…he proposed…"

"HE WHAT!?" Rickie shouted, standing abruptly causing his chair to stumble but not fall.

"You heard me," Angela said, a slight smirk on her face.

"Oh," Rickie sighed as he slid back into his chair. "Tell me everything."

_**The loft…**_

Upon entering the loft, Shane found Jordan on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Hey Catalano," Not receiving a reply, Shane went over to Jordan and lightly placed his hand on Jordan's shoulder. At this, Jordan's head shot up, his eyes watery with unshed tears. "Dude…Jordan…what's wrong…what happened?"

For a long time Jordan just stared up at him before finally answering him. "I…I proposed."

Shane was floored. Falling onto the couch beside his best friend, he was shocked to silence. The silence endured for what seemed like forever but in reality was just a couple of minutes before Shane finally found his voice again.

"Jordan…dude…did you just say that you proposed?" Glancing at his friend he saw Jordan sullenly nod his head. "And yet you're here looking like someone just ran over your dog," Jordan just shrugged his shoulders. Getting more and more confused, Shane nearly shouted, "Dude, what the hell happened?"

_**Chase house…**_

"Wow," was all Rickie could say as he sat there and let all that Angela said sink in.

"Well," Angela urged, "What do you think?"

"I think that given the circumstances you did the right thing."

"Really?"

"Yes really…it's totally understandable that you don't want him to regret you the rest of his life."

"Yea but…what if I just ended up pushing him away. I don't know if I could live the rest of my life without him in it." Angela's eyes started to water and Rickie was at her side in a second.

"Don't talk like that, Angela. From what you told me he really wants to be with you and I seriously doubt that he would give you up so easily."

"But how can you be so sure…"

"I can't but…well; a year ago Jordan most likely would have given up…"

"See," Angela mumbled.

"But like I said, that was a year ago. Since then Jordan has matured a little and his feelings for you have grown drastically. You're just going to have to trust in Jordan's love for you and know that he will never truly leave you."

"What do I do now?" Angela had stopped crying now but her voice was quiet and almost childlike.

"Now you sleep and worry about everything else tomorrow." Rickie looked up in time to see Patty, Graham and Danielle enter the kitchen.

"Hi guys," Patty chirped, "What's going on?"

"I was just leaving actually," Rickie said, "See you later, Angela." With a hug and a kiss to Angela, and a wave to the rest of the family, Rickie was out the door.

"I think I'll just head off to bed," Angela said with a kiss to each of her parent's cheek. "Goodnight," she called as she climbed the stairs.

_**The loft…**_

It took a while for Jordan to tell his story but once he was finished Shane was once again left in shock. "Well…I don't know what to tell you."

"I just…I don't know," Jordan looked sadly at Shane as he ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know what to do."

"Follow your heart, dude."

"But what about the band? I can't just abandon it all…we've worked to hard and…"

"Listen to me," Shane interrupted, "You have to think about what's best for you, Angela, and the baby now. Everything else has to be second. And your music…well…if it's meant to be it's meant to be. It's not like it's not possible to have a family as well a music career."

"According to Angela it isn't," Jordan added.

"She's probably just scared and plus she told you to choose so tell her that you choose both. Just make sure that she knows that she and the baby are first on your priorities list. But dude, if your music and the band are really all that important to you than it'll happen no matter what. Do you get what I'm trying to tell you?"

"Yea, I think I do. Thanks man, you were a big help."

"No problem, what are best buds for?" Shane asked as the two shared a 'manly' hug. "So…are you off to get your girl?"

"No," Jordan said as he started to gather his stuff.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Shane asked looking a little offended.

"Well, Angela told me to really think about it and I think it would be stupid to go and tell her that I've decided the same night."

"Well look at you, all with the thinking," Shane said sarcastically.

"Shut up, man.

**_Next day (Saturday), at a park…_**

Angela leaned back on the bench, eyes closed, soaking in the rays that the sun had to offer. _-I love Saturdays. There's just something about them that make them the best day out of the whole week- _Angela opened her eyes and looked at the myriad of families playing about the park. _-Today isn't all that great of a Saturday though. Especially if you're me. Oh gosh, what am I going to do about Jordan- _Closing her eyes; Angela tries to ignore the world around her.

At the same time, a red car is slowly making its way past the park, the driver also lost in thought. -_I love when I don't have to work. When I can just sit around and think about my music and Angela- _"Angela," Jordan sighed with a shake of his head. _-Where did things go wrong? I love her and I want to be with her…shouldn't that be enough-_ Looking around, Jordan found himself drawn to the families hanging out in the park. With a sad smile Jordan continued to drive when his eyes focused on the red haired beauty sitting alone. "Angela," he mumbled suddenly pressing down on his breaks.

Angela jumped at the sudden sound of screeching brakes behind her. Whirling around to identify the source of the noise, Angela froze when she caught site of the familiar red car. _-Of all the parks in all the town, he just had to drive into this one- _Knowing that she had to face him sooner or later, Angela slowly approached Jordan's car and gets into the passenger side. The two fall into an uncomfortable silence.

"Hey," Angela finally says.

"Hey," Once again the car falls into silence. After awhile Jordan speaks at last. "So…I um…I've made my decision."

"Oh…um…that's good…I didn't want to rush you," Angela replies quietly. Another short silence. "So…" urged a slightly impatient Angela.

"You," Jordan stared intently into Angela's eyes, "I chose you."

"But…but what about your…"

"All that stuff doesn't matter," was Jordan's quick reply. "You and the baby are what are important to me. Only you. My music and the band can wait and if it was meant to be it'll happen. But you, I need you." Jordan reaches out and lightly caresses Angela's face before leaning in and placing a soft kiss upon her lips. "This," he says as he pulls something out of his coat pocket, "belonged to my mother." It was a ring; a simple silver band adorned by a small but elegant cut diamond. "I give this to you with all the love that I have for you. With all the love that my mother once gave me. Angela Chase, Will you marry me?"

Angela looked at Jordan with wet eyes and tears glistening down her face. _-Please say yes-_ "Yes, Jordan Catalano, I love you and I will marry you." That moment found Jordan's lips crushed to Angela's in what was possibly their most passionate kiss ever. When the need to breathe finally came, the two pulled apart and Jordan ecstatically slipped the ring on Angela's waiting finger.

* * *

AN: Awww…I almost cried writing some of this chapter…lol. I hope the characters seemed real…I fear I may have written them a little too deep. In the next chapter I will bring in everyone else and plan on finally exacting Delia's torture…whatever that may be. I know this was a bit of a romantic lovey dovey chapter but I hope you enjoyed it and please review. I'll be back in school on Monday so I don't know when I'll get to update again. But once again be thankful for spring breaks or I probably wouldn't have been able to write all this. Again thank you for reading and please review… 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as always…I don't own anything…

AN: I am so sorry about the long wait…I am such a lazy person who likes to procrastinate and I apologize for that…when I came home for college I had three whole weeks before my summer session started but nooo I had to be lazy…Once again I am so sorry but it's finally here…

Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed…ECHELONgirl143, anna42hmr, Bobcatgurlly, Bluehaven4220, Ashley leann, and musicandschoolislife…thank you thank you thank you

* * *

Angela and Jordan walked hand-n-hand into the Chase home at around 9 o'clock that night. They had spent the whole day and most of the evening talking, kissing, and basking in each others love.

"Mom, Dad, Danielle," Angela called as they made their way to the living room.

"Oh Angela dear where have you been, I've been so worried when you never returned from the park," Patty cried as she went to hug her daughter.

"Jordan," Graham greeted with a nod of his head. "So what brings you here?"

"Actually Dad we have something to tell you," Angela spoke up as she returned to Jordan's arms with a big smile on her face.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Chase, today I asked Angela to marry me and…"

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!!!!" Angela shouted, jumping up and down and showing of her ring. Patty and Danielle joined Angela in her jumping and they squealed excitedly.

"Jordan, could I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment?" Graham asked, raising his voice to be heard over all the screaming and squealing.

"Um, sure," With one last look at his fiancé, Jordan followed Graham into the kitchen, leaving the three women to their wedding planning.

"Have a seat," Graham said sternly, the look in his eyes daring Jordan to defy him. "I've never liked you, Jordan. To me, you have always been the lazy thug who is a bad influence on my daughter." Graham glared dangerously at Jordan, causing him to look down nervously at his fidgeting hands. "The only reason I ever consented to you dating Angela was because of Patty's wishes and because I figured you were just a passing phase. You know the bad boy type that the girls think they fall for but in the end still marry the good boy. Well now you've gone and ruined that, haven't you?" The steely calm of Graham's voice was having an affect on Jordan, if the tension in his body was anything to go by. "You have not only gone and gotten my daughter pregnant but now you want to marry her." Graham's voice is starting to rise in volume, his anger becoming more and more evident. "You are not the type that daughter's marry, someone like Brian, yes, but not you. AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET YOU!!!"

"DAD!!!"

* * *

Angela, Patty, and Danielle had been brainstorming for wedding ideas. After a while, Angela became uneasy with Jordan's and her father's absence, and decided to look for them. Walking into the kitchen, Angela was shocked at what she found; her father yelling at and towering over her fiancé.

"DAD," she yelled; her rage barely under control. Graham turned to face his daughter, the three just staring at each other as the room was overcome with an awkward silence.

Mere seconds later, Patty and Danielle ran into the room to wee what all the yelling was about.

"What is going on?" cried Patty.

"It's nothing, dear," Graham quickly replied.

"NOTHING MY ASS!!!"

"Angela," Patty said sharply.

"No mom, when I came in here dad was yelling at Jordan and talking bullshit about how he'll never let Jordan marry me." Angela was seething now, her breathing erratic and her face almost as red as her hair.

"WHAT!?!" Patty shrieked after hearing Angela's words.

"Patty, let me…"

"Shut up, Graham," Patty spat out, glaring at her husband. Turning to Jordan she calmly asked, "Is this true?"

"Umm…" Jordan shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny of the other occupants of the room. "…uh…yeah…" he finally said.

"How could you?" Patty yelled as she advanced on Graham. "This boy," she said gesturing to Jordan "has done nothing but love Angela. And yea, I admit that they had a rough patch in the beginning but they got passed that."

"What about the fact that he got her pregnant?" Graham interrupted.

"Yeah but he's here trying to help out and do what's right; not being a coward who runs away from his mistakes like some people I know."

"WHAT!?!" Angela, Danielle and Jordan yelled simultaneously in shock.

"Why don't you tell them, Graham" Patty sneered, her voice dripping with anger and disgust.

"Well…ummm…my senior year of high school I got a girl pregnant…I decided to go to college instead of staying around…never heard from her or the child since," the last was muttered as Graham hung his head in shame.

"You bastard," Angela all but growled.

"Angela, honey…"

"No, just don't talk to me. It's bad enough that I have a brother or sister out there that I've never met but you attempted to force Jordan to leave me; to desert his unborn child like you deserted yours." Angela promptly burst into tears before running up the stairs, Danielle and Jordan right behind her.

* * *

_**In Angela's Room…**_

Angela and Danielle are in the center of the bed, holding each other and silently crying. Jordan is leaning against the door; he is staring at the two girls with a bland expression on her face. Finally, after about 5 or so minutes, Angela extracts herself from Danielle's arms and beckons Jordan to her. When he sits on the bed, Angela grabs him and holds onto him for dear life, mumbling to him how sorry she is and how much she loves him.

After what seems like forever, Jordan breaks the silence. "Are you going to be okay?" he asks as he lightly runs his hand up and down Angela's back.

"Yea, I think so," she replies, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Ok, so what are you going to do now?" At first there was silence, everyone lost in their own thoughts.

"I think we should try to find our brother or sister," Danielle finally suggests, her voice cutting through the silence.

"You think?" Angela quietly asks.

"Yea, I think it'll be cool…not that I don't love you," Danielle quickly assures, causing Angela to chuckle softly, "but aren't you just a little bit curious?"

"Yea, I guess I am,"

Standing up and pulling Angela up with him, Jordan inquires, "Don't you think you should go make up with you dad or something? I mean, so that you can get whatever information you need." Angela and Danielle both nod their head before leaving the room and slowly making their way down the stairs.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, downstairs…**_

For the last five or so minutes, Patty and Graham had just stared at each other. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife and if looks could kill…well poor Graham would be dead by now.

"Patty, I'm so..." Patty glared at him and he promptly shut up.

"I don't want to hear it Graham," Patty said coldly, her face an emotionless mask. "I don't want to hear how you though you were doing the best for you daughter and how you didn't want her to make the biggest mistake of her life because that is just a bunch of BULL!" She said, the last being screamed, Patty's anger rising. Slowly counting to ten, Patty tries to calm herself down. "I don't understand your dislike for Jordan but I know that you truly don't know him. You never made the effort to. If you did you would know about his family and know that he would make a GREAT father and husband."

"How can you be so sure?" Graham asked skeptically.

"Look, Jordan's mom died when he was young, his father is a drunk who would rather beat his kid than love him. Jordan doesn't want that for his child. Because of what happened to him, Jordan will love that child wholeheartedly no matter what."

"Wow, I didn't know," Graham sighed, shocked by what he has learned.

"Of course you didn't know. You never took the time to find out." Patty yelled at him. In a calmer voice, she says "Just get to know him, Graham and then you'll understand what Angela sees in him…what I see in him." Graham is still a bit skeptical, but he nods his head and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

"Mom, Dad," a quiet voice calls, pulling the two out of their musings. Looking up, they find Angela, Danielle and Jordan standing in front of them.

"Look Dad," Angela starts, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, but" she adds quickly, forestalling whatever he has to say. "I can't forgive you, not yet at least." Graham nods his head in acceptance but it is obvious that he is disappointed.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Danielle looks around the room before saying "We would like to find our brother or sister?" Patty and Graham are shocked at first. Patty's face is then overcome with compassion as she walks over to her daughters and asks if they are sure. "Yes," Danielle softly replies, "We just need to know, you know?"

"Ok," Graham says suddenly, "I'll see what we can do. Get a P.I. or something but we'll find you brother or sister."

"Thanks Dad," Angela and Danielle reply before making their way back upstairs with Jordan.

* * *

_**Monday morning, in the girls' restroom…**_

"Hey Angelica, how was your weekend?"

Angela turned toward Rayanne, Sharon and Rickie with an exasperated sigh. "It was crazy," she replied, "but first…" she let the sentence hang as she held up her left hand, proudly showing off the ring Jordan gave her.

"OH MY GOD!!!"

"CATALANO PROPOSED!?!"

"CONGRATULATIONS!!!"

All of this was of course screamed at once. "Thanks you guys." After some ring admiring, Angela face changed from deliriously happy to sad and confused.

"What's wrong, Chase Face?" Sharon asked, immediately noticing the look on her face.

"It's just, when I told my family about the engagement, mom and Danielle were happy but dad went berserk. He took Jordan into the kitchen and yelled at him and told him that he would never marry me."

"Oh Angela," Sharon sighed.

"That's not even the worse part. He…he has another child." Angela was silently crying now.

"What do you mean?" Rickie asked.

"My father," Angela spat in distaste, "in his senior year of high school got a girl pregnant and without a second thought abandoned them in favor of college."

"And that JERK wanted Jordan to abandon you just the same?" Rayanne shouted. Angela just nodded her head. "I bet good ole Patty cakes showed him though." Rayanne said with a small chuckle. Angela nodded her head with a giggle of her own. Soon the four of them were out right laughing. Happy as ever, they left the restroom. "So did yall hear about what happened to that Fisher chick?" Rayanne asked cheerfully.

* * *

AN: Ok so this is going in a different direction then I thought but I hope you still like it…please read and review

Nichelle

* * *


	9. Interlude: Delia's Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or its characters…

AN: Like I said before I'm not good with the torture but I hope you like it…

* * *

Like any other Saturday afternoon, all was well at the Fisher home. Delia was out doing whatever teenagers do, Mr. Fisher was at work and Mrs. Fisher was doing her daily dusting. However, her routine this weekend was interrupted when someone unexpected rung her doorbell.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Mrs. Fisher asked as she opened her front door.

"Why hello ma'am, I am Tino Rodriquez, but you can call me Tino," the man on the other side of the door said. He was young with slicked back brown hair, wearing a suit that was more than a bit wrinkled.

"Ok Tino," she said uncomfortably, "what can I do for you?"

"Well ma'am, I'm here passing out information on a boot camp for troubled teens." He said with a big smile on his face as he handed her a thick pamphlet.

"BOOT CAMP!?" Mrs. Fisher cried in shock, "But I assure that my baby is a perfect angel."

"Well that may be the case now but with these teens today you can never be so sure. Why don't you just hold on to that," he said pointing to the pamphlet, "just in case things don't go as you plan," With a small smile and a nod of his head, Tino was off down the street leaving a bewildered Mrs. Fisher on her porch.

When Mrs. Fisher finally made it into her house, she was startled by the ringing of the phone. Placing the pamphlet on the kitchen table, she picked up the phone.

"Hello, Fisher Residence," she said politely into to the phone.

"May I speak to Mrs. Fisher please?" a polite woman said.

"This is her, who is this."

"I'm Ms. Krzyzanowski, the counselor over at Liberty High and I need to talk to you about your daughter, Delia."

"Oh my gosh, is she alright."

"Well ma'am that's what we would like to know. You see we have reason to believe that she is using…what exactly we are not sure, but it obvious that she is on some type of drug. Now it doesn't seem to be affecting her grades, but her behavior at school is becoming unbearable. She is becoming quite the troubled teen and I hope you do something about it soon."

"Oh you bet I will," Mrs. Fisher replied, eyeing the pamphlet for the boot camp, "thank you for informing me Ms. Krzyzanowski and good day," Quickly hanging up, Mrs. Fisher got to reading the pamphlet and making arrangements.

* * *

_**Elsewhere…**_

Hanging up the phone, Rayanne had a big smirk on her face. Her part was done and now she just had to wait.

* * *

Mrs. Fisher sat calmly at her kitchen waiting for her daughter to return home, a blank expression on her face. She had called her husband, who, after telling him the situation, had quickly agreed that the boot camp was a perfect solution. So she made all the arrangements, the plane would be leaving tonight.

"Mama I'm home," Delia called as she walked into her home. Walking into the kitchen, she found her mother staring into space. "Is everything okay mama?"

"Actually it's not," Mrs. Fisher replied. "You need to go pack, just the basics, underwear, toiletries, etc."

"Where am I going, what about school…"

"DON'T QUESTION ME!!!" Mrs. Fisher yelled, "Now, you will do as I say. Your plane leaves in three hours." With tears in her eyes, Delia slowly walked up the stairs to do her mothers bidding.

* * *

At a safe distance, Tino watched the scene unfolding before him. Mr. and Mrs. Fisher were practically dragging a begging and sobbing Delia Fisher to their car. When they finally got her buckled and locked in, they put her bag in the trunk and drove away. With a big smile on his face, Tino went to a pay phone and dialed someone.

"Hello,"

"Hey Rayanne, it's done,"

"Oh goodie, thanks a lot buddy, bye bye."

"No problem, bye."

* * *

AN: Ok so it wasn't all that bad…but in the end Delia is bye bye…hope you enjoyed…please review…

Nichelle


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Same as before…Nichelle is a character of my own creation

AN: Thanks to those who review…ashley leann, HildeMarie, anna42hmr, ILuvMscl20, and jECHELON…you make me happy :)

* * *

Angela smiled as her newborn was placed in her arms. She was so happy. With Jordan and now a beautiful baby everything was perfect. Nothing could ruin her wonderful day – or so she thought.

All of a sudden Patty, Graham and Danielle burst into the room, all glaring angrily at Angela and the baby.

"How could you do this to us?" Patty cried.

"You are a disgrace and a disappointment for a daughter." Graham sneered.

"You always want to be the center of attention," Danielle spat, "You probably got pregnant on purpose. I hate you."

Suddenly they were out the door only to be replaced by Sharon, Rickie and Rayanne.

"I'm ashamed to call you my friend," Sharon sighed in disgust.

'I feel sorry for that baby," Rickie said shaking his head sadly, "You'll be a terrible mother."

"Only a whore would get pregnant in high school," Rayanne shouted as they left the room.

With teary eyes, Angela looked up at Jordan who was slowly backing up towards the door. "I can't do this Angela. I can't be a father or a husband. I just can't….goodbye…" Jordan was quickly out the door leaving behind a screaming baby and a crying Angela.

Angela abruptly sat up in her bed, her body covered in a light sheen of sweat and her face streaked in tears. She gave a sigh of relief as she looked around her bedroom, realizing that it was only a dream. _Not a dream, a nightmare,_ she thought.

"Angela, honey," Patty yelled from downstairs, "you need to get up, Jordan will be here any minute."

* * *

"You want this, right?" Angela looked across the car at Jordan in the driver seat.

Jordan's brow creased in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean me…our baby. You want this?" she asked again, placing her hand on her barely visible belly.

Jordan reached for Angela's hand, bringing it to his lips and lightly brushing a kiss across the knuckles. "Of course I do," he said softly.

"Are you sure? You're not just doing this just cause it's the right thing?"

With a sigh, Jordan pulled over the car, bringing Angela's body closer to his and encircling her waist with his arms. Lightly pecking her lips, he looked deeply into her eyes. "Trust me when I say I love you and that I do want this. You and the baby are my life and I wouldn't have it any other way." Leaning down, Jordan kissed her fervently, putting all of his emotions into that one kiss.

Pulling back, Angela smiled, "I love you too."

Jordan returned the smile before getting back on the road. 10 minutes later they were at the doctor's office.

"Angela Chase," the nurse called. Angela stood, pulling a nervous Jordan with her.

"I think I'll just stay out here," he said, his eyes nervously looking around the room at the various stages of pregnant woman.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jordan. You're the father. You have to come with me. There's nothing to be nervous about."

"Okay," he mumbled as he was dragged by Angela into the examining room.

"Hello Angela, it's good to see you again," Dr. Aleman smiled as he walked into the room. "And is this young man the father?"

"Um…yes, this is Jordan," Angela replied as the two men shook hands.

"Okay, so today I'm going to do an ultrasound. You're about 4 months along so I'll probably be able to determine the sex of the baby. Would you like to know?" Angela and Jordan looked at each and smiled before looking at the doctor and nodding simultaneously. "Okay, lets get this show on the road."

A few minutes later found Angela and Jordan holding hands as they stared in awe at the screen before them.

"That's our baby," Jordan muttered.

"Yes it is," Dr. Aleman chuckled, "And she seems to be quite healthy with a very strong heart beat."

"Did you…did you say 'she'?" Angela asked softly.

"Yes I did. It seems that you will be having a baby girl."

"Wow," Jordan sighed, a small smile causing the corner of his lips to curl. "Daddy's little girl,"

* * *

_**Cafeteria…**_

"Hey gurlie, why weren't you in class this morning?" Nichelle asked as she plopped into the seat next to Angela.

"Oh I had a doctor's appointment,"

"Totally awesome…So how far along are you?"

"'bout 4 months…"

"Cool, cool,"

"Um…Nichelle," Angela suddenly seemed very nervous and almost scared. "Did you ever have any dreams while you were pregnant?" she asked, looking the girl in the eyes.

"Oh yeah," Nichelle replied enthusiastically, unaware of Angela's nervousness, "there was this one where I was giving birth to a pig and another one where it was a koala. Total weirdness but it's totally normal at this point in your pregnancy. Just some fears or whatnot."

"Fears…hmmm" Angela nodded sadly.

"Hey Ang, what's wrong?"

"It's just that…this dream I had…it was more like a nightmare." Angela's eyes filled with tears as she proceeded to tell Nichelle about the dream.

"Oh wow…that's something else…" Nichelle sighed, shaking her head. Looking into her eyes, she gave Angela's hand a comforting squeeze. "Angela, you have nothing to worry about. From what you told me, your friends and family have been nothing but supportive. And everyone and their mother knows that Jordan loves you and would do anything for you. He would never leave you. All this dream business is just your subconscious playing a tricks on your mind. Got it?" she ended firmly.

"Got it," Angela nodded, giving her friend a hug.

* * *

"ANGELIKA!!!" Rayanne screamed, running over to hug her friend who just entered the girl's restroom.

"Hey Rayanne…Sharon…Rickie,"

"So…heard you and Jordan went to the doctor today…"

"Yup,"

"And…"

"And we went to the doctor today," Angela smiled smugly.

"ANGELA," the three teens yelled in annoyance.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"What did you find out?" Sharon asked seriously.

"Who's to say I found anything out?" Sharon continued to glare at her. "Okay okay," Angela caved, pulling out something from her bag. "IT'S A GIRL!" she shouted waving around the ultrasound pictures. Jumping up and down, the four teens squealed and screamed in excitement, before quieting down to look at said pictures.

"Congratulations," Rickie said.

"That's so cool," Rayanne squealed.

"Now we can have a baby shower," Sharon said, clapping her hands excitedly.

"A what?" Angela chuckled.

"A baby shower, silly,"

"I don't know," she said skeptically.

"Oh come on, Chase Face. It'll be so much fun and I'll plan everything. Please. For me." Sharon begged, putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

"I guess," Angela relented.

"YIPPEE!" Sharon exclaimed, giving the mother-to-be a big hug.

* * *

Jordan's red convertible pulled up in front of the Chase house. "You ready for this?" Angela asked, glancing over at her fiancé.

"Yea, it's not like we're telling them that you're pregnant." Jordan answered assuredly.

"I know but there's gonna be screaming and squealing and jumping…just be glad that you weren't there when I told Rayanne, Sharon and Rickie."

"Trust me, I am," Jordan laughed. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"I guess…oh and just to warn you…Sharon is gonna throw a baby shower,"

"Oh okay…well since I'm a guy I don't have to go, right?" Jordan inquired hopefully.

"Umm…we'll see," Angela smirked.

"An-ge-la," Jordan whined.

"Love ya," she chirped, planting a kiss on his pouting lips before jumping out of the car.

Jordan climbed out of his car and followed his fiancé inside, all the while muttering about "the things I do for that girl."

Upon entering the house, the couple found Patty, Graham, and Danielle waiting impatiently at the kitchen table.

"So..." Patty started, barely concealing her excitement.

"Well…" Angela and Jordan looked at each other, something akin to evil flashing in their eyes. "Triplets! A boy, girl and one that they weren't quite sure about…probably a he/she." Jordan exclaimed, looking to all the world to be seemingly serious."

"WHAT!?!" Patty screeched as Danielle promptly burst out laughing.

"You can't be serious," Graham muttered.

Angela and Jordan tried to hold it in but soon they too erupted in laughter. The three teens were rolling on the floor laughing while Patty and Graham stared at them with terror stricken expressions.

After what seemed like forever to the shocked parents, the three finally quieted down, a few snickers and giggles escaping here and there. "And what is so funny?" Patty huffed.

"Honestly, this is not a laughing matter," Graham scolded them.

"But you alls faces were hilarious," Danielle giggled.

"Seriously, what worries you more? The triplets or the he/she?" Angela asked, her eyes shining with laughter.

"The he/she," "The triplets," Graham and Patty cried out at once causing the three teens to erupt in laughter again.

"We're just messing with you," Angela said through her tears of laughter, "It's a girl," she said, handing them the ultrasound pictures. "You're going to be grandparents to a baby girl."

"Awww…" Danielle sighed mockingly.

"Oh shush it…These are so beautiful," Patty said, tears of joy starting to for in her eyes.

"Oh mom, don't cry," Angela pleaded as she kneeled at her mother's feet.

"I'm going to be a grandmother." Patty smiled, placing a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "Thank you."

* * *

The Chase family, Jordan included, were sitting around the kitchen table, eating ice cream and talking about the pending wedding when some unexpectantly knocked at the door.

"I'll get it," Angela called as she jumped out of her seat and headed for the door. Opening the door, Angela glared angrily at the person standing across the threshold. "What are you doing here Krakow?"

"I…um…I wanted to apologize," Brian mumbled, his feet shifting nervously.

"What?" Angela asked in surprise.

"Look Chase, I'm sorry, okay? I was a real jerk and I hope you could forgive me. I want to be your friend. I've been kind of lonely since everyone pretty much disowned me." Brian looked down at his feet, silently praying that Angela wouldn't turn him away.

"Okay," Angela finally answered after staring thoughtfully at her longtime friend.

"Really?" Brian's eyes' shined with hope.

"Yea, I mean, in a way I kinda missed your friendship too. I'll even talk to everyone else."

"Thanks, Angela. Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yea, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

_**In Graham & Patty's room…**_

"I'm proud of you," Patty said from her position against the headboard.

"Why's that?" Graham called from the bathroom.

"Because you're behaving around Jordan, I may be wrong but you might even like him," she smiled as her husband entered the room.

"Well, he's not that bad, he's kinda growing on me." Before Patty could reply, the phone rang.

"Hello," Graham answered the phone. "Yes…mmm hmmm…ok…yes…thank you…good bye…"

"Who was that?" Patty inquired.

"The private investigator…"

* * *

AN: Dun dun dun…so aren't you happy that I updated so quickly…hopefully I can do the same with the next chapter since I still have like 5 weeks before I go back to college…well please review… 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Same as before…Nichelle, her family and Ryan are mine…

AN: I am so very sorry for the wait…I had really planned on updating sooner but I got this major writer's block…I don't really like this chappy that much but I really wanted to post it before I headed back to school and ended up being too busy to write at all…Thanks to those who review…ashley leann, anna42hmr, HildeMarie, jECHELON…and this particular chapter is dedicated to beachluvr for inspiring me and hounding me to write…thanks a lot…

* * *

"I'm proud of you," Patty said from her position against the headboard. 

"Why's that?" Graham called from the bathroom.

"Because you're behaving around Jordan, I may be wrong but you might even like him," she smiled as her husband entered the room.

"Well, he's not that bad, he's kinda growing on me." Before Patty could reply, the phone rang.

"Hello," Graham answered the phone. "Yes…mmm hmmm…ok…yes…thank you…good bye…"

"Who was that?" Patty inquired.

"The private investigator…"

"Oh," Patty sighed, "Has he found any new information?"

"He found my son," Graham answered still in shock.

* * *

"Come on people…lets go…lets go…lets go," Graham called as he worked vigorously in the kitchen. Patty, Angela and Danielle were bustling busily about the house; cleaning and dusting and making sure the house was in top shape for the arrival of Graham's long lost son. 

Graham had just finished placing the finishing touches on the dinner when the doorbell rang. He shot a nervous glance at the door then looked pleadingly at his wife and daughters. "Oh I'll get it," Angela sighed before getting up and walking towards the door.

_-Why hello there-_, Angela purred in her head as she stared at the man on the other side of the door. He was tall with short, wavy, dirty blonde hair and his eyes were a pretty jade green. Angela shook her head of any thoughts, reminding herself of her blue-eyed fiancé whose child she now carried. _–Wait a second-_ she suddenly thought _–he's suppose to be your brother…ewww- _She chuckled softly at her thoughts.

"Please come in," she said as she moved aside and gave him room to enter.

"Thanks,"

"You must be Ryan," Graham said as the two entered the dining room.

"Uh yeah…and I'm guessing you're my father," Ryan answered, his voice slightly tinged with bitterness. Graham simply nodded before they all sat down at the table and proceeded to eat the meal that was prepared.

As the dinner went on, Angela and Danielle found themselves enamored with their half brother.

"So you live in New York…that's so cool," Danielle gushed.

"I still can't believe you went to NYU…gosh that's just a dream come true," Angela sighed.

"And now that you've graduated what do you do now?" Patty inquired.

"Well I had received a degree in business and accounting and was just recently hired by the New York Banking Department."

"That's quite interesting," Graham interjected, "I was wondering, what happened to Sandra?"

Ryan looked up sadly, "My mother died during my first year at NYU four years ago."

"I'm sorry," Angela said, placing her hand over his in an attempt to comfort him.

"Thanks,"

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since the first meeting with Ryan and although things were still tense with father and son, the rest of the family had fallen in love with the young man. Ryan had to return back to New York for work, but had kept in contact with them by phone. He was currently visiting in Three Rivers for Angela's baby shower/engagement party which Graham had allowed Sharon to hold at his and Hallie's restaurant, Forever Rose. Sharon had decorated the restaurant in pink, which she insisted was appropriate since Angela and Jordan were expecting a girl. 

The Chase and Cherski family was scattered about the restaurant awaiting the arrival of the guest. Patty, Graham and Camille were standing by the food table, talking. Angela, Danielle and Ryan sat at a table as they talked. Sharon, on the other hand, was running about making sure everything was perfect and in its right place.

Soon guests started to arrive. First there was Rayanne and Rickie, quickly followed by Brian. Next were Nichelle, her husband Jay, and their son, as well as a few other students from school.

_**Outside the restaurant…**_

"Hurry up, were gonna be late," Jordan said as he jumped out of his car.

"Tell me again why I'm attending a baby shower," Shane whined as Jordan proceeded to drag him into the restaurant.

"Because you're my best friend, and it's not only a baby shower but also my engagement party."

"Whatever man, I still say it's for girls," Jordan ignored him as they walked into the restaurant. "Hey isn't that your girl over there with that older dude?"

Jordan followed Shane's finger to where Angela and Ryan were talking, and was suddenly overcome with jealously. _–how dare he flirt with my fiancé-_ he thought angrily as he walked over to them.

"Hey," Angela stood to hug Jordan, "What took you so long?"

"Ang, who's this?" he asked ignoring her question, staring angrily at Ryan.

"Who's who?" Angela asked confused.

"Him," Jordan nodded towards Ryan.

"This is my brother," Angela replied haughtily.

"Your brother?" Jordan asked looking at Angela, the relief obvious in his face.

"Yea…you remember my dad's first child. Jordan meet Ryan. Ryan meet Jordan, my fiancé."

"Sorry about that man, just a little misunderstanding," Jordan said as he shook Ryan's hand.

"You weren't jealous were you?" Angela inquired as they sat back down; Angela opting to sit on Jordan's lap.

"Oh of course not," Jordan replied flippantly. Shane snorted at this, then grunted when Jordan elbowed him in the gut.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Ryan said, "I would be jealous too if I found my pregnant fiancé talking to a handsome older man."

"THANK YOU" Jordan cried as if it explained everything.

Suddenly Sharon ran over to the table. "Ok my lovely Guest of Honor," she said referring to Jordan and Angela, "Lets get this party started."

* * *

"So are you ready to be a father?" Jay, Nichelle's husband, asked. 

Jordan looked up at the taller man with curious eyes, "Were you?"

"Not at first. You see, I was a high school basketball star…on my way to becoming a NCAA star and most likely the NBA afterwards. When Nichelle told me she was pregnant my dreams pretty much went down the drain. And honestly I was scared. My life was turned upside down and I no longer knew what to do. I never imagined becoming a father and husband. But when they put my newborn son in my arms and I counted ten little toes and ten little fingers, I knew then and there that I made the right choice to stay. It's such a wonderful feeling and everyday I'm blessed to have my son and wife in my life." Jay ended with a wistful look in his eyes.

"Wow…that's cool. With me its music…I'm in a band. But I just get this feeling that I should be here with Angela and the baby."

"Yea and plus a baby and tour just don't mix," Jay added laughing. Jordon nodded his head laughing as well.

Angela and Nichelle, who was carrying baby Jay, walked up and stared at the laughing men in amusement.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing…just something we were talking about," Jay replied.

"Jordan talking?" Angela laughed as she hugged her fiancé.

"Hey I talk…"

"mmm hmmm"

"I talk," he said firmly as he lightly tickled her ribs.

"Ok…ok…you talk…" Angela managed to get out between giggles.

"Yall are so cute," Nichelle sighed.

"Oh shush…come on Jordan it's time for presents…"

"YIPPEE!!!"

* * *

Jordan and Angela sat at the table surrounded by mountains of gifts. Everything they could imagine and more littered the tables and floor around them. They had baby clothes and baby toys and baby furniture. There were also numerous kitchen appliances and other household accessories. The best gift however came from Graham and Patty in the form of a lease. 

"An apartment?" Angela stared at her parents in shocked disbelief.

"Yes an apartment," Patty nodded, talking slowly as if she were speaking to a child.

"You can't be serious," Jordan said also shocked by the gift.

"We are. You two are about to be married and are going to have a baby. You need the space." Graham explained.

"But you don't even like me," Jordan cried pointing at his future father-in-law.

"Oh pfft, I'm over that now…it's not like I can force you to not marry my daughter. Now can the two of you just accept our gift."

"Yea guys," Rayanne added, "Just think about it…your own private space…and plus now you can throw your own party…hehehe…"

* * *

Hand in hand, Jordan and Angela entered the apartment followed by Graham and Patty. It was a simple apartment: two bedroom, two bath. 

"It isn't much but it should be enough for a first home." Patty said as the couple looked around. "If you want, we can go furniture shopping tomorrow."

"Ok…can you believe it Jordan…our first home."

"Yea…it's perfect," Jordan replied hugging her.

* * *

AN: there you go…I be back at Tech on Monday…so it'll be awhile before my next update…but I already know what I want the next chappy to be…it's just a matter of writing…hopefully it won't take so long to do so…please review…they really inspire me to keep writing…till next time 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Same as before…

AN: It's finally here…sorry for the wait…this chapter was a bit hard to write and then I had school on top of that...but I really enjoyed writing this chappy…and I hope you like reading it as much as I did writing it…if not more…thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter…they really do encourage me to keep on writing…_**ashley leann, HildeMarie, beachluvr, saratotheita, and anna42hmr…**_

* * *

Jordan smiles down at Angela, who lay asleep in his arms. This is his favorite part of the day. Waking up beside the woman he loves and watching her sleep. He had been doing so ever since they moved into their apartment almost 2 months ago. Today was different though. It was a day that would change his life forever. "I'm getting married today," he quietly says to himself.

* * *

Angela stirred slightly before her eyes fluttered opened. Looking up at Jordan, she smiles and lightly kisses him upon the lips. It wasn't unusual to find Jordan watching her. He did it every morning, since they moved into the apartment. She liked the feeling of him watching over her. It made her feel safe, protected and loved. Reluctantly, Angela left the bed and made her way into their bathroom. Looking into the mirror, Angela smiles, her eyes drifting to the ring that adorned her left ring finger. _Today is a great day,_ she thought to herself, _today is the day I get married._

* * *

Patty and Graham sat quietly together, leaning up against the headboard of their bed. They both seemed lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly Graham sighed, causing Patty to jerk her head towards her husband. 

"Today's the big day," she say softly.

"Yea," he sighs again, "Do you think they're ready?"

"Only time will tell,"

"They're getting married today?"

Patty nodded, "They're getting married today."

* * *

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TODAY!!!" Rickie and Rayanne yell as they barge into Angela and Jordan's apartment. They immediately head over to Angela and give her a great big hug. Laughing the whole way, they start to do drag her out the door. 

"Bye Catalano," Rayanne said at the door, "We'll keep your bride nice and safe,"

Once they were out of the apartment, they jump into Angela's old car, which was given to her by her grandparents, and head downtown to 'Erika's Beauty Parlor'.

_**Hours later…**_

Angela's hair, which she had recently dyed to its original blonde color, fell in soft ringlets framing her face. The only thing missing was her tiara and veil. She now also had a French manicure and her make up was done simply and naturally. A pale pink adorned her eyes and a light blush upon her cheeks. The finishing touch was the pink lip color and gloss. It was just enough make up to allow her natural beauty to shine through.

"Wow, Angelica, you look hot," Rayanne exclaims.

"Now off to the church to get dressed," Rickie urges.

Once at the church, Rickie parted ways with the two women. Patty, Sharon and Danielle were already there. Sometime later found the four women dressed and anxiously waiting for Angela to exit the dressing area. Rayanne, who was the maid of honor, and Sharon and Danielle, the bride's maids, wore simple spaghetti strap dresses that reached down to their knees in a pale pink satin.

_**Meanwhile with the men…**_

Jordan was probably the calmest out of all of them. Already dressed in his tux, he sat in the corner of the room observing everyone else as they finished getting ready. Ryan was helping Shane with his bow tie. Rickie was pacing, mentally making a check list and assuring himself that everything was taken care of; every once in a while he'd walk up to someone and straighten out their bow tie or smooth out a wrinkle in their tux. Lastly, there was Graham and Neil who were the most nervous out of all of them. They were frantically searching the room trying to find Graham's lost cuff link.

"So you ready for this?" Shane asks as he plops down into the chair next to Jordan.

Jordan smiles and nods his head, "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Angela exited the dressing area slowly with a shy smile on her face. 

"Wow Angelica,"

"I second that," Sharon says, Patty and Danielle nodding in agreement.

Angela's gown had a lace bodice and empire waist that emphasized her belly. It's long sheer sleeves flared from the elbows and a layer of silk chiffon covers the satin of the long skirt. Lastly was the simple pink diamond tiara and waist length chiffon veil. (a link to see the dress is on my profile page)

A light knock interrupts their admiration of Angela and her gown. "You ladies ready?" Graham's voice floats in from the other side of the door.

"Well I guess it's time," Angela nods following the others to the door.

* * *

The church was decorated with white and pink roses. At the front of the church is the minister, Jordan, Shane, Rickie and Ryan; and on the right side of the church was a small band. The band starts to play soft music as the doors at the back of the church swung open to reveal Rayanne. She gracefully made her way down the aisle followed closely by Sharon and Danielle respectively. 

When the bride's maids reached their destination at the front of the church, the band start to play the wedding march and everyone got on their feet. Many oohs and awes were heard as Angela and Graham make their way down the aisle. Graham appeared to have tears in his eyes, while Angela wore a big smile as she stared at her soon to be husband who smiled lovingly in return. The two reach the altar and Graham gently places Angela's hand in Jordan's.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." At this point the minister pauses for a moment. "Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?" announces the minister.

"Her mother and I do." Graham answers before taking a seat.

The minister nods slightly before opening his bible. "'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails.' (1 Corinthians 13). Now for the vows which the bride and groom have written themselves: Jordan you asked to speak first."

Jordan nods at the minister before turning to look into Angela's eyes. "Angela, I love you with all my heart. Every since the first time I met you, I knew there was something special about you and that you were the one for me. You make me want to be a better person, for you and the life of our unborn child. You've changed me, and opened my eyes to the wonderful things in this world. For this I love you and will cherish you for the rest of my life."

"Angela…"

Angela smiles through the tears that are slowly making their way down her face before taking a calming breath and starting. "Jordan, all that I am and all that I have, I offer to you in love and in joy. I love you so much. You give my life meaning and it's because of you and our child that I'm happy to wake up every morning. I promise to love you now, always and forever.."

The minister smiles, "Angela, please repeat after me. I, Angela Chase, take you Jordan Catalano..." Angela repeats.

"…to be my lawfully wedded husband…"

…to have and to hold from this day forward…"

…for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health…"

…to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Angela finishes with a smile.

"Jordan, now you repeat after me. I, Jordan Catalano, take you Angela Chase..." Jordan repeats.

"…to be my lawfully wedded wife…"

"…to have and to hold from this day forward…"

"…for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health…"

"…to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Jordan lightly squeezes Angela's hand at these last words.

"Now for the rings, Angela…"

Angela turns to Rayanne who gives her a simple gold band and then places it on Jordan's ring finger. "I, Angela, give you, Jordan, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"Jordan…"

As he takes the ring from Shane and places it on her finger he says, "I, Jordan, give you, Angela, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." They kiss. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jordan Catalano." The crowd stands and applauds.

* * *

The reception so far was going great. Great food, great music, and great people. Angela and Jordan were happily dancing (Jordan dancing...shocker...haha) when a loud crash caused everyone to turn their attention to the back of the reception hall. 

"The party started without me," the man slurred as he drunkenly picks himself up off the floor.

"Dad?" Jordan mutters quietly. At his side, Angela comfortingly squeezes his hand with her own. "What do you want, Dad?" Jordan asks more confidently.

"I want to know why I had to find out from a co-worker that my good for nothing son was getting married today," as he says this, Mr. Catalano was drunkenly making his way over to the newly married couple. "Are you ashamed of me, boy?" his voice so low that only the two could hear him.

Jordan sullenly lowers his head, "Please just leave,"

"LEAVE!?!" he laughs loudly, "First I find out that you've moved out, then that you're getting married and with a baby on the way," he finishes sarcastically, "and now you're making demands of me? I'm your father, boy"

"Well start acting like it!!" Angela yells at him.

"Stay out of this, girl," Mr. Catalano retorts, pushing Angela to the ground, which causes Jordan to then attack his father, along with Shane, Graham and Neil. "DON'T YOU EVER LAY YOU HANDS ON HER AGAIN," Jordan was yelling.

Suddenly a shrill scream causes the men to stop and avert their eyes toward Angela who was surrounded by Patty, Sharon and Rayanne and was desperately clutching at her bulging tummy; a puddle of fluids was slowly forming at her feet. Jordan was quickly at her side, gently holding her to him as she quietly sobbed, mumbling "too soon, too soon," over and over again.

* * *

Another scream filled the room, as Angela painfully crushes Jordan hand with her own, as she tries to breath her way through the excruciating contraction. 

"Okay, Angela," the doctor says from between her legs, "on this next contraction, I want you to push with all your might."

Angela looks at the doctor sternly before shaking her head 'no' and firmly saying, "It's too soon"

"You have to, babe," Jordan urges her with a soothing voice.

Angela glares at him, "This is all your fault," she tells him angrily. Jordan just ignores the statement, use to the many barbs she has been throwing at him since they first arrived at the hospital.

"Okay, Angela, time to push," the doctor says as another contraction hit her.

"That's it baby, you can do, one more time, one more time," Jordan coos at her as he comfortingly strokes her hair.

They went on like this for some time before the room was filled with the shrill cry of a baby.

"Congratulations Angela, you just gave birth to a baby girl," the doctor announces as the nurses wrap the little girl in a blanket. Angela smiles weakly, the delivery taking its toll on her. The doctor nods at Jordan, who steps forward and hesitantly cuts the umbilical cord. Once that is done, the baby is quickly taken away to be cleaned and checked out.

* * *

Patty and Graham are pacing the waiting room while everyone else is calmly seated about the room. What has only been a few hours wait, seems like days. The ambulance and police had arrived quickly at the reception; rushing Angela and Jordan to the hospital, while Mr. Catalano was arrested for public intoxication and assault. 

All eyes stared anxiously at the doors, waiting for any signs of news. It wasn't long before the doctor and Jordan exited through the doors. Patty rushed towards Jordan, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"How are Angela and the baby?" Graham asks the doctor.

"Angela is fine, she's resting now. The baby as I'm sure you guessed is a bit premature. At the moment she is stable and we are very confident that she will survive. However we would like to keep her here for observation for the next few days."

* * *

_**A few days later…**_

Angela smiled down at the baby lying asleep in her arms. "My little Jamie Lynn," she sighed, placing a light kiss upon her daughters head. Angela was so intent on watching her baby girl, that she almost didn't hear when the door to her hospital room opened. Placing a finger to her lips, Angela nodded to the sleeping baby.

Jordan quietly made his way to the bed, loving the sight of his daughter asleep in the arms of his wife. "I love you," he whispered in Angela's ear once he reached the bed. "And I love you," he said softly, lightly kissing the baby's forehead. "You ready to go home?"

Angela looked down at her child before smiling brightly at her husband. "Yea, lets go home,"

* * *

A/N: A nice long chappy for you…I hope you liked this chappy as much as I did…please let me know what you thought about it by reviewing and I hope to have the next chappy up as soon as I can 

-Nichelle-


	13. EPILOGUE

Disclaimer: Same as before…

AN: And this is the end, fin, finite, good bye, adios, and whatever else…I hope you liked my story and thank you so much for reading…thank you so much to anna42hmr, ashley leann, and MayraLuz for reviewing…the song is "There Goes My Life" by Kenny Chesney…Jordan's POV

* * *

_All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
How'm I gonna raise one.  
_

It's been 18 years. 18 years since I had to make a decision. 18 years since my whole life changed. 18 years since I became a father and a husband.

_  
All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.  
Oh well, those plans are long gone.  
_

At the time I was only 18; young, stupid, and definitely not prepared for what was to come. I may not have had much of a life ahead of me but I had my music. Music was my dream, my life, my chance at being something._  
_

_  
And he said,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
There goes my life...  
_

When I found out that Angela was pregnant my dream came crashing down around me. Okay so I'm exaggerating a bit. But doing the right thing meant no music. It meant no dream of leaving this small town, moving out to L.A. and becoming a musician.

_  
A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah...he loves that little girl.  
Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls._

As the years flew by what I thought was a mistake became the source of my greatest joy. Little Jamie was my life. The reason I woke up everyday and came home from work with a smile on my face. I love everything about my baby girl. From her pretty blue eyes to her dirty blonde hair. I love how she could make me laugh when I was sad, and how she loved me now matter what. She was, is and always will be daddy's little girl._  
_

_  
He smiles...  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
There goes my life.  
_

Now 18 years later it's time to say goodbye. My baby girl is leaving, off to college in California. And even though I'm happy and proud that she is following her dream, it kills me to have to see my little girl go.

_  
She had that Honda loaded down.  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.  
_

_  
_I smile as the twins, Josh and John, hug their sister goodbye. Still 8 more years before we can get rid of those two, I chuckle softly at that thought. I love my sons with everything I am, but they are and always will be momma's boys. There goes my life, my first born, my baby girl, I think sadly as Jamie's car pulls out of the drive way.

_  
And he cried,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you.  
Baby good-bye._

I pull Angela into my arms as we slowly walk back into the house. The twins are already up in their room doing whatever it is that they do. I sit on the couch, pulling Angela onto my lap and proceed to wipe at the tears that fall from her eyes, tears like the ones I'm sure are falling from mine.

"I love you," I whisper softly to her. And it's true, after all this time my love for my wife has only grown.

"I can't believe it's been 18 years," she smiles up at me, "I miss her already," she says softly.

"Well we still got the boys," I say gently kissing her forehead.

She laughs softly, "Yea we still got the boys. I'm still gonna miss her."

"Me too, baby, me too"

_And he cried,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you.  
Baby good-bye._

* * *

AN: sorry that this last chappy is so short…aww it's over…I've had a great time writing this story…and I hope you've enjoyed reading it…I working on another story…so please keep a look out for that…till next time…love you guys and bye bye

Nichelle


End file.
